Casamento a 10
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Dependendo do tamanho do casamento este pode significar ou não confusão. E este significava definitivamente muita confusão. Draco/Ginny - bem subtil; Neville/Pansy; Harry/Lavander; Ron/Hermione; Luna/Blaise


**Nota Introdutória:** Aqui estou eu, de volta com uma fic que estava completamente abandonada no meu pc e que eu jurava que já tinha publicado. Anyway… espero que apreciem e contem com mais shorts minhas para breve!

* * *

**Casamento a 10**

**DG -RH-BL-HL-NP**

_Casamento. A união legitima de duas pessoas que supostamente se amam. Sim, supostamente. _

_Casamento também significa harmonia e felicidade e ainda medo e ansiedade. Dependendo do tamanho do casamento pode ainda significar ou não confusão. E este significava definitivamente muita confusão._

_Num casamento, seja ele confuso ou não, a figura central são os noivos e este não era excepção._

_O dia estava lindo, o céu claro, uma temperatura amena e uma brisa suave que espalhava pelo jardim o perfume delicado das primeiras flores da Primavera. Tudo fora preparado ao pormenor, para que nada falhasse, desde as cadeiras para os convidados até aos vestidos das damas de honor. Mas como em qualquer casamento, havia mil hipóteses de algo correr mal._

_Estava tudo preparado, dali a algumas horas os noivos estariam casados e todos os convidados estariam de volta às suas casas. Mas até lá havia muito para acontecer._

"-Querida, eu sei que não te entendes bem com ela, mas podias fazer um esforço pelo Neville."

"-Sra. Longbottom, com todo o respeito, eu não a posso ajudar. Eu e a Pansy não conseguimos estar na mesma sala durante cinco minutos sem discutirmos. Se não fosse pelo Neville e pela nossa amizade eu não estaria aqui." – Rebateu calmamente, verificando um dos arranjos florais disposto em cima de uma grande mesa.

"-Estou a ver querida. Claro que não te quero impor nenhuma tarefa insuportável, nem pela felicidade do meu neto eu faria isso." – Disse com um sorriso, fazendo Ginny, a ruiva com quem falava, sentir-se culpada.

"-Tudo bem Sra. Longbottom, eu vou ter com a Pansy."

"-Obrigada querida, sabia que tinhas bom coração."

"-De nada. Com licença."

Afastou-se pesarosamente, sem vontade alguma de estar com Pansy. Até àquele momento não consegui entender o porquê daquele amor tão bizarro. Era certo que não se escolhia quem se amava, mas aquela escolha simplesmente não lhe fazia sentido. Não numa pessoa tão boa e ingénua como Neville.

"-Posso entrar?" – Perguntou ao bater na enorme porta de madeira escura.

"-Sim" - Respondeu alguém numa voz fraca.

Por mais que não suportasse Pansy, por mais que as suas conversas sempre acabassem em discussão após cinco minutos, não pode deixar de se sentir mal ao vê-la chorar.

"-Está tudo bem Pansy?"

"-É claro que não está!" – Respondeu nervosa, com as mãos a cobrirem-lhe a face.

"-Estás a chorar, o que aconteceu?"

"-Tu deves estar a adorar, não?" – Atirou raivosa.

Os seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar e a face vermelha, cheia de marcas das lágrimas. Olhava a ruiva raivosa, como se lhe fosse bater a qualquer momento.

"-Claro que não Pansy! Eu…"

"-Pensas que eu não sei?! Quere-lo só para ti! Vejo como olhas para ele!"

"-Pansy! Eu sei que não somos amigas e que passamos todo o tempo a discutir mas…"

"-Eu sei! Tu vais tirá-lo de mim!"

"-Pansy, eu não faço ideia do que estás a falar e…"

"-Não te faças de sonsa! Eu sei que o queres roubar de mim!"

"-Pansy, por favor…"

"-Por favor não! Tu não vais ficar com ele! Podes ficar com todos os homens comprometidos do mundo! Mas com ele não!"

"-Tudo bem… eu não sei de quem estás a falar, mas certamente eu não quero ficar com ele, eu não quero ficar com ninguém."

"-Mentirosa!"

"-Chega!" – Gritou alarmada, sem saber o que mais fazer – "Tu estás nervosa com o casamento e eu entendo isso, mas chega de me acusar de uma coisa que eu não fiz ou sequer sei o que é!"

"-Eu…eu…"

"-Tudo bem, são só os nervos. Esta discussão não faz sentido e tu estás a ficar ainda mais nervosa. Vai ao banheiro e lava a cara, não queres ficar com os olhos vermelhos nas fotos do casamento, queres?"

A morena sorriu debilmente e levantou-se da cama caminhando até ao banheiro. Ginny ficou sozinha, e não perdeu tempo, deixou afundar-se num dos cadeirões fofos do quarto.

"-Só a mim…" – Murmurou irritada.

A sua vida não era, de maneira alguma, a oitava maravilha do mundo e as discussões com mulheres ciumentas pareciam ocupar a maior parte da sua recente vida social. Não tinha culpa se, de cada vez que se sentia atraída por um homem e este parecia corresponder, a mulher, namorada ou ex-namorada do mesmo decidiam aparecer e enche-la do maior e mais obsceno repertório de insultos. Isso tinha tendência a tornar-se cada vez mais frequente.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

Lavander sentou-se irritada, os braços cruzados numa posição defensiva. Tinha o coração a bater mais depressa que o normal, causado pela troca de gritos e insultos. Estava farta! Farta de ficar em segundo plano nas opções dele.

"-Sempre em segundo plano!" – Gritou quando a respiração já estava mais calma, fazendo o seu coração disparar novamente.

Ele suspirou e parou de fazer o nó da gravata.

"-Lavander, tem calma."

"-Calma! Tu achas que eu devo ter calma?! Achas que uma pessoa que fica sempre em segundo lugar deve ficar calma?"

"-Querida…"

"-Não me venhas com o querida! Eu estou farta! Fartíssima! Eu já não posso mais. Ninguém merece passar por isto!"

"-Fala comigo." – Pediu – "Não grites, apenas fala. Estou aqui para te ouvir." – E ao dizer isso sentou-se na cama encarando-a.

"-Eu já estou farta Harry…" – Murmurou num tom frustrado, totalmente devastada – "Eu pensava que éramos mais do que namoradinhos. Não suporto ver-te sair de casa sempre que algum dos teus amigos te chama, sem ao menos me dares uma explicação. Eu sei que eles são importantes para ti, que passaram contigo os momentos mais difíceis da tua vida. Mas eu também estou aqui! Eu só queria atenção de vez em quando, só queria ser a primeira de vez em quando. Os meus pais estavam à nossa espera hoje. Queriam finalmente conhecer-te. Parece que desta vez também não vai dar. Tiveste a festa de anos do Ron, a despedida de solteiro do Neville, o casamento do Neville, o que vai ser a seguir?"

"-Ouve, se isto é realmente importante para ti nós vamos à casa dos teus pais. Dou os parabéns ao Neville e à Pansy depois."

"-Sério? Fazias isso por mim?"

"-Qualquer coisa por ti. Desculpa se não o fiz antes."

Ela deu um gritinho entusiasmado e correu até ele beijando-o repetidamente nos lábios.

"-Vamos ao casamento!" – Disse alegre.

"-Não vamos ter com os teus pais?" – Estava confuso.

"-Amanhã vamos. Não é justo faltares ao casamento de um dos teus melhores amigos."

Ele sorriu e beijou-a.

"-Deixa-me" – Pediu divertida – "Tenho de me preparar!"

"-É assim que tratas o teu namorado?"

"-E haveria outra forma de tratamento Sr. Potter?"

"-Não sei Sra. Potter." – Disse segurando-a pela cintura.

"-Sra Potter, hã?"

"-Ora! É um bom titulo. O melhor dos títulos."

"-É… talvez seja. Mas ainda não tenho direito a ele."

"-Podemos resolver isso agora. Queres casar comigo?"

"-Deixa de ser tonto. Preciso de me ir vestir." – Respondeu afastando-se dele.

"-Estava a falar a sério. Quero que cases comigo."

"-Harry, nós nem nos conhecemos bem. Tu não conheces a minha família e estamos juntos há tão pouco tempo…"

"-Dois anos e sei tudo o que há para saber sobre ti. Sei que gostas de chuva e de gelados de morango. Que não gostas de aranhas e odeias lençóis de seda. Que adoras beijos no pescoço…" – Sussurrou beijando-lhe levemente a curvatura do pescoço – "…e que eu te sussurre ao ouvido."

"-Sem anel?" – Gracejou nervosa.

Ele retirou uma das flores do jarro que estava em cima da cómoda e transformou-o num anel de fantasia, com uma flor brilhante no topo.

"-A minha transfiguração já teve melhores dias." – Concluiu enquanto lhe colocava o anel no dedo anelar.

Ela riu, um misto de nervoso e felicidade, enquanto juntava a sua testa com a dele.

"-Vais responder?"

"-Sim."

"-Sim?"

"-Sim, caso contigo." – Respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

Ele elevou-a no ar e fê-la rodar um pouco antes de a beijar profundamente.

"-Temos de festejar!"

"-Claro que temos. Mas depois, agora tenho de escolher um vestido para o casamento."

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Bom dia princesa…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, afagando-lhe o cabelo.

Ela voltou-se na cama e lentamente abriu os olhos observando com atenção o sorriso dele. Adorava acordar assim, com um carinho e um sorriso enorme. Continuou focada no sorriso dele, sem se mexer.

"-O que tanto olhas?"

"-O teu sorriso." – Respondeu simplesmente, o que o fez rir.

"-Olha quem acordou tão romântica hoje!"

"-Engraçadinho."

"-Como é que te sentes?"

"-Óptima. Não estou doente, sabes?"

"-Claro que não meu amor, mas nunca é de mais perguntar. O que vais querer para o pequeno-almoço?" – Disse calmamente passando a mão pelo ventre algo proeminente da morena.

"-O que é que tu me vais pedir Ron Weasley?"

"-Eu nada…" – Respondeu com um sorriso inocente que não a convenceu – "Sumo de laranja e torradas?"

"-Podes pedir… eu estou grávida mas não estou cega nem surda. Sei ver quando me queres pedir algo."

"-Achas que nós podíamos… tu sabes…se não for mau para o bebé, digo!"

Ela revirou os olhos fazendo-o afastar-se.

"-Tudo bem, já entendi a resposta… Vou buscar as torradas…" – Murmurou contrafeito.

Ela reagiu rápido, cruzou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o para si.

"-Mione…E o bebé?" – Perguntou entre beijos.

"-O bebé vai ficar bem, garanto-te."

"-Tens a certeza que não tem problema?"

"-Se tivesse achas que te beijava assim?" – Respondeu retomando os beijos fogosos que trocavam.

Os toques eram lentos e os beijos demorados, como se servissem para prolongar ao máximo cada segundo. Traçou um trilho de beijos leves e lentos que descia desde a curvatura do seu pescoço até aos seus seios.

Os olhos dela estavam semicerrados, e os dedos emaranhados nos cabelos ruivos dele. Ele uniu o seu corpo com o dela, lentamente enquanto a beijava nos lábios de forma carinhosa.

Moveu-se lentamente, com receio de fazer algo de errado. Não se sentia tão nervoso numa situação daquelas desde a sua primeira vez com ela.

Ao sentir as unhas dela a arranhara-lhe o pescoço soube que não podia ser um bom sinal. Aquilo só acontecia se ela não estivesse a ficar satisfeita. Aumentou o ritmo e as mãos dela deslizaram suavemente até ao seu cabelo. Chegaram ao clímax pouco depois, primeiro ela com um gemido sonoro e segundos depois ele com um murmúrio abafado contra a pele quente do pescoço dela.

"-Estás bem?" – Perguntou afundando-se nas almofadas enquanto pousava a mão no ventre dela.

"-Pára de perguntar se estou bem, não estou doente!" – Respondeu, levantando-se da cama.

"-Onde vais?"

"-Caso te tenhas esquecido, hoje é o casamento do Neville. Preciso de tomar banho e arranjar-me. Queres fazer-me companhia?"

"-Já que não faz mal ao bebé…" – Respondeu com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-a rir.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Pansy!" – chamou batendo à porta do banheiro – "Está tudo bem aí dentro?"

A morena abriu a porta lentamente, os seus olhos muito menos inchados do que antes e um leve sorriso no rosto.

"-Estás melhor agora?"

A resposta que a morena lhe deu não foi a que esperava. Em vez de responder um sim ou um não, abraçou-a, o que foi bastante constrangedor.

"-Obrigada por tudo. E desculpa tudo o que disse, estava nervosa."

"-Eu entendo. Estranho seria se não estivesses. Mas está tudo bem agora."

"-Na realidade não está."

"-Não?"

"-Eu preciso de te pedir um favor Ginny, um grande favor."

"-Se eu puder ajudar…"

"-Quando chegaste eu estava no meio de uma crise de pânico. A minha melhor amiga, que supostamente seria a minha madrinha de casamento está internada em St. Mungus com uma doença qualquer estranha e não pode vir. E eu comecei a entrar em pânico, a achar que ia tudo correr mal, que nenhum dos convidados ia aparecer, que o Neville ia desistir e me ia deixar plantada à espera dele em frente de todos."

"-O Neville nunca te faria isso!"

"-Eu queria que fosses a minha madrinha de casamento. Eu sei que discutimos muito mas és a única mulher amiga do Neville com quem me dou melhor. Nunca poderia pedir à Granger ou a Lovegood."

"-Eu…"

"-Tudo bem se não quiseres aceitar. Acho que a minha mãe não se importa."

"-Eu aceito. Fico honrada por me teres considerado."

"-Obrigada!" – Agradeceu, abraçando-a de novo.

Ginny suspirou, sem saber como reagir a seguir. Estava a ser abraçada pela mesma mulher que minutos antes a atacara com gritos e insinuações. E acabara de aceitar ser sua madrinha de casamento. Podia aquele dia piorar?

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Nós encontramo-nos lá." – Decidiu estendendo o longo vestido azul claro em cima da cama.

"Porque não vamos juntos? Já não falta muito e eu já cá estou. É só ir buscar a minha roupa a casa."

"-Não vale a pena."

"-Eu não entendo qual é o teu problema!"

"-Problema?"

"-Não achas que é um problema não quereres que nos vejam juntos?" – O homem, alto, negro e sempre calmo, gesticulava agora freneticamente enquanto falava – "Eu acho que é um problema! Tens vergonha de mim, é isso?"

"-É óbvio que não tenho vergonha de ti." – Respondeu simplesmente entrando no banheiro.

"-Luna! Estou a falar contigo!"

"-E eu estou a ouvir!" – Respondeu.

Ele entrou no banheiro, aparentemente sem nenhuma da sua calma característica.

"-Luna, presta atenção."

"-Sou toda tua Blaise." – Respondeu divertida, o que o irritou ainda mais.

"-Isto não é o que eu chamo de relacionamento. Nós vivemos escondidos de toda a gente. Nunca saímos à rua juntos e quando nos encontramos é como se nem nos conhecêssemos direito. E eu não quero continuar assim. Por mais que me custe prefiro acabar com isto do que continuar assim."

"-Estás a insinuar que estás farto da nossa relação?"

"-Estou a afirmar que não suporto mais ter de passar por ti na rua e não te beijar, é isso que estou a dizer. Estou farto de não poder falar de ti a ninguém! Estou farto de ser excluído de todos os jantares a que tu vais porque simplesmente tu não tens namorado!"

"-Sabes que isto tem uma solução muito simples, não sabes?"

"-Sei?"

"-Sais por aquela porta…" – Disse apontando vagamente para a porta – "… e vais embora sem olhar para trás."

"-É isso que queres que eu faça?" – Perguntou num tom derrotado.

"-Se não estás satisfeito com o que temos agora sim, é isso que quero que faças."

Ele saiu do banheiro cabisbaixo, extremamente triste. Também ela ficou mal, desiludida, pois achava que ele iria aceitar continuar com ela independentemente das condições impostas.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Acho que vou verificar se está tudo bem lá em baixo." – Disse vagamente, quando o abraço se tornou demasiado incomodo para continuar.

"-Oh! Não me deixes sozinha Ginny. Se eu ficar sozinha vou começar a pensar coisas erradas e vou começar a chorar e estragar tudo outra vez."

"-Que queres que eu faça então?"

"-Podes falar comigo… e ajudar-me a vestir o vestido."

"-Tudo bem." – Respondeu sentando-se no cadeirão fofo.

"-Eu sei que não entendes porque é que o Neville vai casar comigo."

"-Tens razão, eu não entendo."

"-Ele ama-me, é simples."

"-Mas tu não sentes o mesmo."

"-Sabes que nem sempre acabamos com o amor da nossa vida, e o Neville pode dar-me uma segurança que nenhum outro pode. Eu gosto dele o suficiente para casar."

"-Eu espero que nunca o magoes."

"-Ele já é um adulto."

"-O Neville pode ser um adulto, mas é mais sensível que a maioria das pessoas. Se tu o enganasses ele ia ficar destroçado."

"-Eu sei o que faço."

"-Espero bem que saibas."

"-Vais ajudar-me com o vestido?" – Perguntou com um sorriso, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

"-Sim, claro."

Assim que se levantou alguém bateu à porta.

"-Quem é?" – Perguntou Pansy.

"-Quem querias que fosse?" – Disse uma voz de homem, o que a fez rir.

"-Podias abrir a porta Ginny? Não me consigo mexer muito bem."

Caminhou até à porta e abriu-a. Agora sim, começava a arrepender-se de ter ouvido a Sra. Longbottom.

"-Draco!" – Disse Pansy num gritinho estridente – "Vieste cedo."

"-Queria ter uma conversinha contigo antes do casamento." – Respondeu caminhado até à morena, que o cumprimentou com um beijo sonoro na bochecha.

"-Aproveita e ajuda-me com o vestido."

Ele olhou primeiro para o vestido e depois para a ruiva.

"-Podes ir agora Weasley."

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-O que aconteceu querida?"

"-O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? Aconteceu o Malfoy! Foi isso que aconteceu!"

"-Acalme-se querida, estar tão exaltada não faz bem a ninguém."

"-Eu não estou exaltada!"

"-Claro que não, mas vamos sentar-nos um pouco e conversar."

Ginny caminhou ao lado da Sra. Longbottom e sentaram-se na última fila de cadeiras destinadas aos convidados.

"-Então querida, explique-me o que aconteceu. O que fez esse tal Malfoy?"

"-Eu estava com a Pansy, estávamos finalmente a entendermo-nos, ela até me convidou para ser a madrinha de casamento, quando o Malfoy chegou e me mandou embora como se estivesse na sua própria casa."

"-E porque é que o jovem Malfoy a deixa tão perturbada?"

"-Eu não estou perturbada! Só irritada! Ele não tem o direito de me tratar assim."

"-Claro que não querida. Mas acalme-se, porque vai ter de passar toda a cerimónia ao lado dele."

"-O quê?!"

"-A Pansy não lhe disse? O jovem Malfoy é o padrinho de casamento dela. Sendo a Ginevra madrinha vão ter de estar lado a lado enquanto a cerimónia durar e também durante a recepção."

"-Não! Não pode ser. Eu não quero ficar perto dele."

"-Querida, há coisas piores na vida do que ficar algumas horas ao lado de um homem que odiamos."

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Estás linda assim?"

"-Achas que estou? Eu não pareço grávida! Pareço gorda!"

"-Não sejas tonta, estás linda assim."

"-Eu estou horrível? Este vestido fica absolutamente pavoroso!"

"-Não é verdade! Estás linda!"

"-Tu estás cego Ron? Eu não vou ao casamento! Está decidido! Agora ajuda-me a despir o vestido."

"-É claro que vais ao casamento, por três razões."

"-Três razões?"

"-Primeira, estás linda assim. Segunda, és a madrinha do casamento do Neville. Terceira eu não vou a lado nenhum sem ti, muito menos a um casamento."

"-Estás a dizer isso só para eu não ficar triste."

"-Não só, mas também. Sabes que eu te odeio ver triste e ainda mais a chorar. Estás linda e nada vai mudar isso."

"-Mas as convidadas vão estar lindas! Imagina eu ao lado da Luna e da Ginny! Vou estar horrível."

"-Não há nada mais bonito do que uma mulher grávida. E a única pessoa que te pode admirar sou eu. Já sabes o que eu penso…"

"-Promete que se eu não me sentir bem na festa voltamos para casa."

"-Está prometido."

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Demoras muito Lavander?"

"-Estou quase."

"-Dizes isso há mais de uma hora! Preciso de falar com o Neville antes do casamento. Temos de chegar mais cedo."

"-Porque queres falar com ele?"

"-Sabes como o Neville é, sempre nervoso. Hoje deve estar mais nervoso do que em todas as aulas de Poções que tivemos em Hogwarts. Se ninguém olhar por ele vai aparecer descalço no casamento ou algo pior."

"-Estamos muito atrasados? Porque ainda queria experimentar alguns penteados…"

"-Tem mesmo de ser?"

"-Vai indo, vou lá ter contigo dentro de meia hora."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Sim."

"-Então dentro de meia hora." – Beijou-a rapidamente e depois aparatou.

Encontrou o jardim ainda sem convidados, à excepção de Ginny e a Sra. Longbottom, que cumprimentou de longe com um aceno.

A sua caminhada até ao quarto onde deveria encontrar Neville foi curta e rápida. Bateu levemente à porta e depois entrou, vendo uma cena que o fez sorrir levemente. Neville treinava concentrado várias formas de dizer o definitivo 'sim', acompanhando-as com caretas divertidas.

"-Sim… sim…… sim" – Dizia ora sério, ora sorridente, dando diferentes entoações à mesma palavra.

"-O último estava bom." – Comentou Harry fazendo o amigo saltar no lugar.

"-Oh! Harry, não te ouvi chegar! Estás aí há muito tempo?"

"-Não. Só suficiente para julgar o último 'sim' como melhor. Sério e firme mas com um pequeno sorriso."

"-Obrigado Harry."

"-Não tens de quê. Que tal esses nervos?"

"-Hum… eu não sei… eu só espero que ela apareça… ia ser uma vergonha se ela fugisse… a minha avó… ela ia ter um ataque."

"-Tenho a certeza que a Pansy não vai fazer isso. Ela quer este casamento e adora-te."

"-Ela não me ama. Eu sei disso. Sou apenas a rede de salvação dela. E no entanto não me importo, desde que ela fique só mais um pouco."

"-Queres mesmo fazer isto?" – Perguntou Harry surpreso. Sabia bem o sentimento que Pansy tinha por Neville, mas nunca imaginou que ele também soubesse disso – "Quer dizer, viver na incerteza? Estar à espera que ela simplesmente decida que não quer mais continuar casada?"

"-Tudo o que eu quero é tê-la ao meu lado. Seja por um mês seja por dois anos. Não importa o que digam, não importa o que ela faça, desde que todas as noites volte para casa, volte para mim." – Disse vagamente.

"-Não devias fazer isso contigo próprio. Há milhares de mulheres espalhadas pelo mundo, muitas delas dispostas a amar alguém pelo seu interior e não pela segurança que lhes proporciona. Devias tentar encontrar o teu alguém."

"-A Pansy é o meu alguém, mesmo que eu não seja o alguém dela."

"-Desculpa tentar convencer-te do contrário. Estar com a pessoa que se ama é mais importante do que tudo o resto, nem que seja por poucos momentos."

"-É o papel de amigo, obrigada por isso Harry. Espero que possa retribuir um dia."

"-Vou cobrar e talvez não seja um dia assim tão distante. Pedi a Lavander em casamento antes de vir para cá!"

"-Como é que ela respondeu?"

"-Pensou que eu estava a brincar de início e até perguntou pelo anel. Fiz-lhe um daqueles anéis parecidos com os das crianças a partir de uma flor numa jarra. Ela ficou radiante."

"-Parece que o bando dos solteiros ficou reduzido à Luna e à Ginny."

"-Ou muito me engano ou a Luna também deve deixar esse bando nas proximidades. Parece que anda radiante de mais com um novo namorado."

"-Que namorado?"

"-Não sei. Aliás, ninguém sabe. Mas que está entusiasmada lá isso está. A Ginny diz que ela não para de dizer que ele é perfeito e que o adora e que nós o vamos adorar quando o conhecermos."

"-A Luna nunca fica assim tão entusiasmada com um homem. Esse deve significar algo de especial para ela."

Harry não chegou a responder, pois foram interrompidos.

"-Olá pessoal!" – Disse um homem, cuja a única parte do corpo visível era a cabeça, que espreitava por uma estreita abertura da porta.

"-Entra Ron." - Convidou Neville.

"-Então, começaram a festa sem mim?"

"-Estávamos a discutir o número de solteiros do grupo." – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

"-Três." – Respondeu prontamente – "A Ginny, a Luna e tu Harry."

"-Agora são só dois, ou melhor duas. O Harry acabou de se propor à Lavander."

"-Parabéns parceiro!" – Felicitou abraçando o amigo – "Que tal correu?"

"-Nada bem. Digo, ela respondeu que sim, mas pensava que eu estava a brincar. Tive de improvisar um anel e sabes como eu não sou o Mestre da Transfiguração."

"-Imagino. Mas se ela aceitou é o que interessa."

"-Eu proponho uma aposta." – Sugeriu Neville, chamando a atenção dos outros dois homens.

"-Uma aposta?"

"-Sim. Qual das duas nossas garotas se casa primeiro, a Ginny ou a Luna?"

"-A Luna!" – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

"-Definitivamente!" – Concordou Ron – "Segundo a Mione, ela está perdida de amores por um homem misterioso."

"-Pois eu aposto na Ginny." – Rebateu Neville – "A Luna é um espírito livre, não se vai casar nunca. Já para não falar do desejo da Ginny de casar. É uma das coisas que ela mais quer, casar e ter filhos."

"-Vendo por esse ponto… Mas eu não vou apostar a favor da minha irmã, continuo com a Luna."

"-Eu acho que vou ter de dar razão ao Ron. Vou apostar na Luna. Apesar dela ser um espírito livre é a pessoa mais louca, espontânea e impulsiva que eu conheço. Se esse tal homem se propuser ela aceita sem pensar. Além disso a Ginny é difícil de contentar, ela precisa de alguém perfeito, alguém que encaixe com a maneira dela ser. E isso é difícil, eu que o diga."

"-Quanto apostamos então?"

"-Vinte galeões cada?"

"-Rapazes?" – Soou uma voz de fora do quarto, que os fez estacar.

"-Entra!" – Gritou Ron.

"-O que tanto conversam rapazes?"

"-Nada Luna, porquê a pergunta?"

"-Ouvi dizer que estavam aqui os três enfiados há algum tempo. O que estão a tramar?"

"-Nada." – Respondeu Harry, com um ar inocente – "Mas nós temos algo para te perguntar. Quem é o teu homem misterioso?"

O sorriso que Luna esboçava desapareceu no momento em que Harry terminou a frase.

"-Não têm nada a ver com isso!" - Respondeu num tom irritado afastando-se do quarto com passos pesados.

"-Que bicho lhe mordeu?" – Perguntou Neville, sem entender a atitude da loira. Os outros dois responderam-lhe com um encolher de ombros.

Ao sair do quarto Luna cruzou-se com Blaise no corredor, o que a fez soltar um gritinho irritado e caminhar mais depressa.

Ele tentou ignorar a reacção dela e caminhou até ao quarto onde Pansy estava.

"-Finalmente Zabini."

"-Bom dia para ti também!" – Respondeu irritado sentando-se na cama.

"-O que foi Blaise?"

"-Obrigado por perguntares Pansy. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, é o dia do teu casamento. Como estão os nervos?"

"-Tudo bem eu acho… Depois da Ginny me ter ajudado fiquei bem melhor."

"-Pois é Zabini, sabias que a Pansy ficou amiguinha da Weasley?!"

"-Qual é o problema? Ela parece ser uma pessoa excelente."

"-Parece ser uma pessoa excelente? Tu estás louco?"

"-Caso não tenhas reparado estás no casamento do Longbottom. O padrinho dele vai ser o Potter e a madrinha a Granger. Não te custava seres menos insensível."

"-Completamente errado. Eu estou no casamento da Pansy, eu vou ser o padrinho e a Millicent a madrinha."

"-Já que falas nisso… a Milli está no St. Mungus. A Ginny vai ser a madrinha."

"-O quê?" – Perguntou chocado - "Eu vou ter de passar todo o tempo ao lado dela? Eu não quero passar o tempo todo ao lado dela!"

"-E porque não, estás com medo que ela te morda?" – Perguntou Blaise, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"-Estou com medo que ela me pegue uma doença!"

"-Ela é uma mulher linda e fantástica, devias sentir-te honrado por poderes estar tanto tempo perto dela."

"-Estás louco? Bebeste Fire Whiskey fora do prazo? Por Merlin! Ela é A Weasley!"

"-Desvias tentar esquecer isso, pelo menos por hoje. Vais ver que a vais adorar."

"-Desde quando sabes tantas coisas sobre a Weasley?" – Perguntou desconfiado.

"-Não tens nada a ver com isso!" – Disse levantando-se de rompante – "Se não precisas de mim eu vou para baixo."

"-Qual é o problema dele?" – Perguntou Draco ao ver o amigo a desaparecer.

"-Está apaixonado…" – Comentou vagamente.

"-Pela Weasley?"

"-Não idiota!" – Respondeu impaciente –"Homens…!" – Murmurou – "Vai lá a baixo e vê se já está tudo pronto. Não aguento mais dentro deste vestido."

Não gostava que lhe dessem ordens, mas não estava com paciência para discutir com Pansy e depois vê-la chorar. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas calmamente, saindo para o belo jardim.

Muitos dos convidados já tinha chegado e estavam amontoados em pequenos grupos que trocavam conversas alegres e sonoras. Um fotografo andava de grupo em grupo, com a câmara em punho, tirando fotos aos alegres convidados. Draco teve vontade de ir para casa naquele momento, mas não podia deixar Pansy sem padrinho.

Viu Blaise sentado numa das cadeiras, afastado de todos os grupos que se formaram no jardim. Caminhou até ele e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

"-O que te aconteceu?"

"-Eu disse que não queria falar sobre isso."

"-Tu disseste que não querias falar sobre como sabias tantas coisas acerca da Weasley… A Pansy diz que estás apaixonado. É por ela?"

"-Claro que não! Não te vou dizer, não quero ouvir os teus comentários."

"-Vou fazer um esforço para não comentar. Quem é a sortuda?"

"-Era."

"-Quem era a sortuda então?" – Blaise murmurou algo incompreensível – "Quem?"

"-A Luna."

"-A Lovegood?"

"-Conheces outra? Mas nós discutimos e acabou tudo."

"-E discutiram porquê?"

"-Ela não quer que ninguém saiba sobre nós."

"-E então?"

"-E então?! Eu estou com ela há mais de um ano e nunca ninguém soube excepto a Pansy, eu tinha de contar a alguém."

"-E porque não falaste comigo?"

"-A Lovegood?" – Imitou o tom chocado que o amigo usara minutos antes.

"-Ok, ok. Já entendi. Mas sabes que estar com ela sem que ninguém saiba nem é tão mau assim. Podes sempre aproveitar para estares com outras mulheres."

"-Draco! Achas que eu queria estar com mais alguma?"

"-Não querias?"

"-Idiota!" – Murmurou levantando-se e caminhando para longe.

Estava a começar a odiar aquele casamento. Ser chamado de idiota duas fazes também não estava a ajudar. E era por aquele motivo que ele não gostava de casamentos. As emoções estavam sempre à flor da pele, as mulheres choravam, os casais discutiam e os homens simplesmente bebiam para não ter de aguentar com tudo aquilo.

Sim, ele precisava de uma bebida, urgentemente. Ou talvez não precisasse. Ao lado da mesa onde estavam dispostas as bebidas conversavam a Weasley, a Granger e a Lovegood.

"-Mas conta-nos o que se passou contigo. Porque é que saíste tão irritada do quarto do Neville."

"-Nada." – Murmurou distante, dando pequenos golos de sumo de abóbora.

"-Pareces triste. Tens a certeza que não aconteceu nada?"

"-Não se passou nada! Ok?" – Disse num tom mais alto que assustou tanto Ginny como Hermione.

"-Não precisas de falar assim…" – Comentou Ginny vagamente.

"-Desculpa…" – Pediu abraçando a amiga.

Ginny começava a detestar abraços, principalmente porque Luna chorava agora de forma compulsiva.

"-Eu fiz tudo de errado…"

"-Está tudo bem Luna. Tenho a certeza que vai tudo ficar bem!" – Disse Hermione tentando afastar Luna da ruiva.

"-Como Mione? Ele odeia-me agora! Ele não quer ficar comigo! Eu fui horrível e ele agora já não quer mais."

"-Ele quem Luna?"

"-Ora! Ele!"

"-Tem calma. Vais resolver tudo com ele. Não podes é ficar nervosa."

"-Mas Gin, ele não quer mais nada comigo. Ele disse que preferia ficar sem mim do que continuar a namorar às escondidas."

"-Mas porque é que vocês namoravam às escondidas?"

"-Era divertido…"

"-Luna! Como é que pode ser divertido namorar alguém às escondidas? Não poder passear com essa pessoa, namorar em publico, não poder dizer a ninguém o que se sente… Isso deve ser horrível!"

"-Foi isso que ele disse Ginny…" – Balbuciou chorando com mais intensidade.

"-O que foi Mione?" – Perguntou ao ver a outra a miga também a chorar.

"-É tão triste…"

"-Agora chora tu um bocadinho Weasley." – Comentou Draco fazendo a ruiva soltar Luna.

"-Não sejas idiota Malfoy!"

Terceira vez. Era a terceira vez que lhe chamavam idiota. Aquilo estava a tornar-se popular.

"-A Lovegood não tem razões para estar a chorar. Digo, a culpa é totalmente dela."

"-Não fales do que não sabes."

"-Parece que aqui quem não sabe as coisas és tu. Se olhares para trás vais ver o Zabini devastado, porque a namorada dele não quer que ninguém saiba que eles namoram."

"-É sério Luna? É o Blaise?" – A amiga concordou com um aceno, e Draco continuou a falar.

"-Já a Granger tem motivos para estar a chorar. Casada com um Weasley e grávida dele não sei como é que ela aguentou tanto tempo sem chorar." – Disse fazendo a ruiva olha-o chocada e a morena recomeçar a chorar.

"-Olha o que fizeste!"

"-Já tu…" – Continuou, ignorando completamente os comentários da ruiva – "… bem, tu vais ficar sozinha para sempre porque nenhum homem vai querer aguentar uma mulher chata como tu! Vais viver numa casa cheia de gatos e vais tomar conta dos teus sobrinhos para sempre. Acho melhor começares a chorar também." – E afastou-se com um sorriso e um copo de Fire Whiskey na mão.

Ginny ficou ali, parada, com as duas amigas a chorarem uma de cada lado.

"-O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou Ron preocupado, que correra até elas – "Princesa, está tudo bem? Queres ir para casa?"

"-Não… eu… está tudo bem…"

"-Tens a certeza? O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou olhando para Ginny e Luna, agora mais calmas, a conversar com Harry.

"-O Malfoy… ele foi horrível…Horrível para a Ginny."

"-O que é que ele fez?"

"-Disse que ela ia ficar sozinha para sempre e que nenhum homem ia querer nada com ela."

"-E é por isso que tu e a Luna estão a chorar?"

"-Não. O namorado da Luna deixou-a. O namorado dela era o Blaise. Foi tão triste…"

"-O Zabini? Não admira que ela nunca falasse dele!"

"-Harry!" – Voltaram-se. Lavander caminhava sorridente até ao grupo.

Ele passou um braço em torno da cintura dela e depois beijou-a.

"-Estava agora a contar às meninas sobre o pedido de casamento."

"-Deixa ver o anel." – Pediu Luna, agora totalmente recomposta – "Oh! É adorável!"

"-Eu vou providenciar uma aliança e um pedido de casamento decentes. Por enquanto estes vão ter de servir, não é Lavander?"

"-Está perfeito assim meu amor." – Respondeu beijando-o.

"-Eu vou verificar se está tudo bem com a Pansy e com o Neville. Vocês peçam aos convidados para se irem sentando, já está na hora." – Disse Ginny, afastando-se em seguida.

Não aguentava mais as demonstrações de amor, os carinhos e os beijos. Tinha inveja e ciúmes, também queria uma vida assim. Queria um homem que lhe desse atenção e carinho, que estivesse com ela quando se sentisse sozinha e que a fizesse feliz.

"-Neville?" – Chamou batendo à porta.

"-Entra."

"-Ginny!"

"-Que tal a sensação?"

"-Pior que as aulas do Snape."

"-Está quase a acabar." – Disse com um sorriso.

"-Tenho medo de pisar nos pés dela quando estivermos a dançar.

"-Acho que a Pansy não se vai importar se isso acontecer."

"-Achas mesmo?"

"-Tenho a certeza."

"Achas que posso falar com ela antes de descermos?"

"-Claro que não! Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento!"

"-Mas eu preciso de lhe dar uma coisa."

"-O quê?"

"-Dás-lhe isto por mim?" – Perguntou à ruiva mostrando-lhe um embrulho pequeno e prateado – "Era muito importante."

"-Claro que sim. Agora tens de descer. Os convidados já estão sentados e está tudo pronto a começar."

"-Já?"

"-Sim. A Pansy desce já a seguir, para que não tenhas de esperar muito."

"-Obrigado Ginny."

"-De nada. Agora desce. Boa sorte."

Se ela achava que ninguém poderia estar mais nervoso que Neville constatou estar errada assim que entrou no quarto da noiva. Pansy estava lívida, sentada na cama, retorcendo as mãos e murmurando coisas como 'Não sou capaz…' e 'Não posso…'.

"-Pansy…" – Chamou ajoelhando-se à frente dela – "Está tudo bem?"

"-Eu… eu não sei… eu não posso, sabes?"

"-Não podes? Como não podes…?"

"-Ele ama-me… e eu… eu não posso."

"-O Neville sabe o que sentes por ele e mesmo assim quer casar contigo. Eu sei que te disse que não o magoares, mas também te digo que foi ele que escolheu assim. Ele só quer ser e fazer-te feliz. Não devias desistir disso."

"-Tens razão… eu acho…" – Concordou – "Estão todos lá em baixo?"

"-Todos à tua espera."

"-Vamos então."

"-Antes que me esqueça, o Neville mandou-te isto. Disse que era importante." – Disse passando-lhe o pequeno embrulho.

"-Oh!" – Ela sorria, como ainda não tinha sorrido naquele dia – "Desde que namoramos o Neville oferece-me um bombom destes de cada vez que nos encontramos. Ele não se esqueceu."

"-Vou descer… Para acalmar o Neville."

"-Eu desço já." – Respondeu olhando encantada para o pequeno bombom.

Ginny desceu sorridente até ao jardim. Não achava aquele casamento tão mau assim, agora que percebia que Neville sairia dali o homem mais feliz do mundo.

"-Finalmente Weasley!" – Ouviu assim que pisou o relvado do jardim.

"-O que foi?"

"-O fotografo anda à tua procura, quer tirar umas fotos aos padrinhos. Expliquei-lhe que não ia aparecer nem morto numa foto contigo mas acho que ele não entendeu. Se falares como ele na vossa linguagem inferior pode ser que ele entenda."

"-Como queiras Malfoy." – Respondeu desinteressada.

A última coisa que queria era desencadear uma discussão com o Malfoy. Caminhou até Neville de balançava nervoso no mesmo lugar, em frente de todos os convidados.

"-Tudo bem Neville?" – ele assentiu vagamente percorrendo o jardim com os olhos – "Quem escolheu os lugares dos convidados?"-Perguntou ao perceber Luna sentada ao lado de Blaise, os dois com um ar extremamente triste.

"-Foi a Pansy. Ela fez questão de escolher a ordem dos convidados, para que não ocorressem confusões durante o casamento."

"-Estou a ver."

"-Srta. Weasley?" – Era um homem baixo, carregado com uma enorme câmara fotográfica, que a chamava – "Importava-se de se juntar aos restantes padrinhos do casamento?"

"-Não, de maneira alguma." – Respondeu sorridente.

O seu sorriso aumentou ao perceber o ar carrancudo de Draco ao Lado de Harry e Hermione.

"-Os quatro, por favor." – Três flashes rápidos se seguiram – "Agora os padrinhos do noivo. Óptimo." – Mais dois flashes – "Agora os padrinhos da noiva. Por favor aproximem-se mais. Faça como o seu amigo fez, segure a Srta. Weasley pela cintura."

Ouviu o murmúrio irritado do Malfoy enquanto este se aproximava. A mão dele mal lhe tocava mas ela conseguia perfeitamente sentir a respiração dele no seu pescoço.

"-Aproveita Weasley. Isto é o mais próximo que vais estar de um homem a sério." – Uma série de flashes se seguiram e depois destes Draco afastou-se.

"-Idiota!" – Gritou.

"-Ginny! Ginny ajuda-me."

"-O que foi Luna?" – A loira parecia desesperada.

"-Eu não aguento mais. Eu não aguento mais ficar ao lado dele."

"-Como é que eu te posso ajudar?"

"-Eu não sei… Tu é que tens as boas ideias. Ajuda-me."

"-Tudo bem. Espera por mim lá em cima, no quarto do Neville."

"-Tens a certeza Ginny? O casamento está quase a começar…"

"-Faz o que eu te digo. Não saias de lá sem eu aparecer, entendido?"

"-Obrigada Gin!"

A ruiva suspirou e caminhou até onde estava Blaise.

"-Oi. Zabini, não é?"

"-É Blaise."

"-Blaise, certo. Será que me podias fazer um favor?"

"-Claro."

"-O Neville esqueceu-se das alianças no quarto dele. Será que as podias ir buscar? Não o quero deixar sozinho, não vá ele entrar em pânico."

"-Sem problemas."

"-Obrigada."

Blaise afastou-se e ela sorriu. Esperava que a situação deles se resolvesse com uma boa conversa.

Enquanto Ron e Harry tentavam acalmar Neville, Lavander e Hermione falavam, sentadas nas cadeiras dos convidados.

"-Como é que o Ron se propôs?" – Perguntou Lavander divertida.

"-Oh! Foi muito engraçado. Ele andava para me pedir em casamento fazia um mês, quando eu simplesmente descobri a aliança dentro de um dos armários da cozinha. Eu não sei como é que ele esperava que eu não descobrisse nada sendo eu a única a cozinhar em casa. Mas quando lhe perguntei o que era aquilo ele ficou vermelho que nem um tomate e perguntou tudo de seguida '_querescasarcomigo?_'. Foi adorável."

Ginny não pode de deixar de sentir o seu coração a ficar apertado ao ouvir aquilo. De novo a sensação de solidão estava a invadi-la e para a combater afastou-se e caminhou até Neville, Harry e Ron. Eles falavam algo sobre uma aposta.

"-Agora já não podem mudar as vossas apostas, mesmo que a Luna e o Blaise estejam zangados."

"-Que aposta é essa?" – Perguntou intrigada.

"-Quando for altura nós contamos-te. Por enquanto vai ter de permanecer um segredo."

"-O que quer que seja é melhor não depender do facto da Luna e Blaise estarem zangados."

"-Porque dizes isso?"

"-Porque neste momento eles estão no teu quarto Neville e só Merlin sabe o que se está a passar."

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Então Ginny?" – Perguntou assim que ouviu a porta do quarto a abrir-se. Porém não foi Ginny que entrou no quarto.

"-Vim só buscar as alianças."

"-O Harry tem as alianças."

"-A tua amiga Ginny disse que o Neville se esqueceu delas aqui."

"-A Ginny disse que vinha ter comigo aqui."

"-Estás a dizer que ela me mandou aqui só para falar contigo?"

"-Sei lá! Ela disse para esperar aqui e não apareceu e mandou-te vir cá fazer algo inútil. É óbvio que estava à espera que ficássemos juntos."

"-Pois eu não te vou perturbar mais com a minha presença."

"-Blaise! Espera."

"-O que foi agora? Vais dar-me a escolher entre ficar contigo às escondias ou ir embora de novo?"

"-Desculpa."

"-Do quê? Eu fui embora por livre e espontânea vontade, caso não tenhas reparado. Não tens nada porque te desculpar."

"-Desculpa ter-te obrigado a escolher. Eu pensei que gostasses, que achasses divertido?"

"-Qual a diversão de ver a minha namorada a ser olhada na rua por outros homens sem poder fazer nada? Qual a diversão de fingir que sou um eterno solteiro? Não sei onde vês a diversão?!"

"-Eu não sei… soa estúpido agora."

"-Então estás a ver o que eu sinto!"

"-Achas que podemos tentar de novo?"

"-Eu acho que não…Brincar de esconde-esconde não é a minha vida…"

"-Posso ao menos despedir-me?"

"-Como queiras." – Respondeu sem saber o que esperar.

Ela caminhou até Blaise e ergueu os braços, cruzando-os em torno do pescoço dele.

"-Só um beijo…" – Murmurou contra os lábios dele, beijando-o em seguida.

Era um beijo quente e envolvente, ao qual ele respondeu com fervor puxando-a pela cintura.

"-Não vás embora…"- Pediu antes de retomar o beijo.

Ele aceitou o pedido dela, beijando-a com mais intensidade, tocando-a com vontade.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

Sentou-se ao lado do Malfoy, bastante contrafeita.

"-Onde é que arranjaste esse vestido em segunda mão, Weasley?"

"-No mesmo sitio onde tu arranjaste o teu cérebro, idiota!"

Quinta vez chamado de idiota, mas quem estava a contar?

A música soou suave, mas fez com que todos os convidados se silenciassem e se acomodassem nos seus lugares. Pouco depois das primeiras notas de música Pansy apareceu, com o seu comprido vestido a arrastar no chão, de braço dado com o pai, a caminhar em direcção a Neville.

Não ouvia nada mais que a música e a respiração acelerada do noivo. O Malfoy a seu lado parecia rir divertido.

"-Do que raio te estás a rir?"

"-Olha só o Longbottom! Parece que vai casar com o Snape!"

"-Ele esta nervoso, ou és tão insensível que não consegues ver isso?"

"-Ele devia estar feliz por ter uma mulher a querer casar com ele, não nervoso."

"-Não sei como é que alguém te suporta."

"-Eu sei como é que ninguém te suporta. És chata!"

"-Idiota!" – Murmurou focando a sua atenção na Pansy, que se aproximava cada vez mais de Neville.

"-Se me tornas a chamar idiota…"

"-Tu o quê? Aborreces-me até à morte? A falar assim já não deve tardar muito."

Ele cerrou os punhos e preparou-se para falar mas não teve oportunidade, pois o casamento começou.

Sendo a Sra. Longbottom muito tradicional o casamento era baseado em antigos rituais que em nada se pareciam com os casamentos comuns.

"-O que raio é isto?"

"-É um casamento tradicional."

"-Arcaico, queres tu dizer."

"-Não me digas que nunca viste um casamento assim."

"-Eu nunca vi um casamento. Mas julgava que ia entender o que iam dizer neste. O que raio está ele a dizer?"

"-É a língua antiga. Está a dizer algo sobre o amor, a fidelidade, a sorte, a família e os filhos."

"-Como é que tu sabes essas coisas?"

"-Ora! Quando era pequena queria um casamento assim. Já não existem muitos como este."

"-E o que vai acontecer a seguir."

"-Estas a ver aquelas fitas?" – Perguntou enquanto apontava para duas fitas compridas de seda, uma branca e outra azul.

"-O que têm?"

"-O Neville vai segurar na mão dela e o feiticeiro vai fazer um laço em torno das mãos deles com a fita. Vês." – Disse enquanto o homem fazia tal e qual ela tinha descrito – "A fita azul significa fidelidade e a branca alegria."

"-Não sei para quê tanta coisa, é só um casamento."

"Tradição é tradição. Agora eles devem colocar a aliança simples um no outro, que significa o amor eterno, que como o anel não tem principio nem fim."

"-E depois disso?"

"-E depois é o beijo."

"-E o que é que isso significa?"

"-É só um beijo."

"-E agora?"

"-É a nossa vez."

"-Eu não te vou beijar!"

"-Não idiota! É a nossa vez de participar. Ele vai chamar-nos."

"-Os padrinhos por favor."

Eles levantaram-se e caminharam até aos noivos.

"-Estiquem as vossas mãos. Agora as madrinhas colocam as mãos por cima das dos padrinhos..."

"-Não te aproveites Weasley." – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

"-Agora juntem as vossas mãos às dos noivos." – Uma fita dourada envolveu as mãos deles e depois desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo brilhante – "Neville e Pansy são agora marido e mulher."

Os restantes convidados aplaudiram, mas ela não. Mostrar alegria estando ao lado de um Malfoy parecia-lhe uma tarefa extremamente difícil, se não impossível.

"-Sorri Weasley! Até parece que estás com inveja da Pansy."

"-E estou. Ao menos ela não tem de ficar ao teu lado."

"-Não sejas desagradável. Agora explica-me, porque é que ele está a pegar nela ao colo? Parece um bocado idiota."

"-É a tradição, tem a ver com a sorte e os maus espíritos. É dever do marido de proteger a mulher."

"-Não deixa de parecer idiota."

Ela tentou concentrar-se noutras coisas, que não a voz do Malfoy. Tentou concentrar-se nos convidados, na felicidade que Neville e Pansy demonstravam. Neste exercício de concentração encontrou com o olhar Luna e Blaise abraçados, a trocar beijos ocasionais.

Os convidados estavam agora dispersos, e as celebrações continuariam durante toda a tarde. Porém a única coisa que lhe importava era falar com a Luna.

"-Se não te importas Blaise." – Disse puxando a loira pela mão.

"-De maneira alguma."

"-O que aconteceu?" – Sussurrou baixinho.

"-Eu e o Blaise estamos juntos Gin!"

"-Eu percebi isso."

"-Obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por lhe dizeres para ir ao quarto. Nós resolvemos tudo. Ele disse que me ama e que quer casar comigo. Obrigada!"

"-Casar? Não é precipitado?"

"-Ele não fez o pedido, apenas falou disso. E mesmo que pedisse, eu aceitava. Estar com ele é o que eu quero."

Decidiu voltar para perto do Malfoy. Ele era insuportável mas não estava sempre a bombardeá-la com histórias felizes e pedidos de casamento maravilhosos.

"-Então Weasley, já com saudades minhas?"

"-Não me obrigues a chamar-te idiota de novo."

Apesar de todos aqueles 'idiota', Blaise tinha razão, ele estava a adorar passar tempo perto dela. Talvez não fossem essas as razões que o amigo tinha me mente, mas ficar perto de uma pessoa que se irritava tão facilmente era no mínimo divertido.

"-O que foi? As tuas amigas não querem solteiras no grupo?"

"-Qual é o teu problema?"

"-Ora, tu é que deves ter um problema. As tuas amigas estão ali todas divertidas, a Lovegood principalmente, e tu estás com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Deve ser difícil para ti ser a única encalhada do grupo."

"-Não é a melhor sensação do mundo se queres saber."

"-Não te preocupes Weasley, deve haver no mundo um homem desesperado o suficiente para casar contigo."

"-Obrigada pelo apoio Malfoy." – Respondeu azeda.

Um grande número de mesas redondas tinha sido disposto no jardim. Porém o seu lugar não era numa delas e sim na mesa comprida dos noivos e respectivos padrinhos. Infelizmente Draco ficaria sentado ao seu lado.

"-Não precisas de ficar deprimida Weasley." – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido – "O que tu precisas é de uma boa dose de álcool."

"-Eu não bebo Malfoy."

"-Hoje bebes e do bom. Fire Whisky."

"-É muito forte?"

"-Digamos que dentro de dois ou três copos vais deixar de ter problemas."– Disse passando-lhe um copo.

Ela não esperou mais nenhuma indicação, voltou o como ao contrário bebendo todo o seu conteúdo.

"-Tu estás louca?"

"-Arde!"

"-Claro que arde! Porque achas que se chama Fire Whisky?!"

"-Não sei. Mas o meu estômago está a arder! Onde é que eu posso arranjar mais?"

"-Mais? Queres ficar bêbada antes do almoço?"

"-Não soa mal."

"-Excepto que o almoço é daqui a cinco minutos. Tens de ter calma Weasley."

"-Hei! Também me vais dar sermões ou vais ajudar-me?"

Não tinha a certeza que estava a fazer a coisa certa, mas também que mal podia fazer ela ficar um pouquinho bêbada. Talvez não ficasse tão chata.

"-Não bebas muito depressa, ou não vais durar para fazer o brinde." – Comentou vendo o Potter a levantar-se com um copo na mão e a propor um brinde em honra dos noivos.

"-Ah… não faz mal… também não tenho nada para dizer…"

"-Calma Weasley." – Disse segurando no pulso dela para que ela não bebesse tudo de uma só vez.

"-Tu não és meu pai, sabias?

"-Tu é que sabes."

"-Óptimo."

Definitivamente apresentar o Fire Whisky à Weasley não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Ela após dois copos já não parecia muito lúcida. Sorria sem motivo e agitava-se levemente na cadeira como se estivesse a dançar ao som de uma música – música essa que mais ninguém ouvia.

"-Sabes que não és assim tão feio Malfoy?"

"-Obrigado por reparares Weasley." – Respondeu irónico.

"-Sabes, podias chamar-me Ginny, não gosto quando me chamas Weasley."

"-Eu não te vou chamar isso nunca. Se não queres que te chame Weasley vais ter de arranjar um nome melhor."

"-Eu tenho um nome horrível sabes? Não tenho a sorte de ter um nome decente como o teu."

"-Não pode ser assim tão horrível."

"-Porque é que achas que toda a gente me chama Ginny? Porque se me chamassem Ginevra eu amaldiçoava-os."

"-Ginevra não é um mau nome. É muito melhor que Ginny."

"-Também bebeste Fire Whisky?"

"-Não, nem vou beber. Não quero correr riscos."

"-Que riscos?"

"-Logo vês…"

"-Achas que vou ficar com dor de cabeça e enjoada amanhã?"

"-Surpresa será se não ficares. A beber assim!"

"-Prometo que é só mais um." – Bebeu o terceiro copo de Fire Whisky.

Para uma mulher como ela, pouso habituada à bebida, meio copo daquela bebida forte teria chegado para uma ligeira "alegria". Ela já ia no terceiro copo e "alegria" não descrevia bem o estado dela.

"-Espero bem que não Weasley. Não tarda muito estás a passar mal ou a dizer asneiras. Isso não vai ser bonito nem bom para a tua reputação."

"-Estou tonta…" – Murmurou apoiando a cara nas mãos – "E enjoada."

"-Respira devagar." – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, passando a mão nas costas dela – "Melhor?"

"-Tenho calor. E o meu estômago arde."

"-Aposto que sim. Mas isso vai passar."

"-Não vais propor um brinde Ginny?" – Perguntou Pansy com um ar ansioso.

A ruiva, que já havia muito que tinha esquecido estar num casamento, levantou-se e ergueu o seu copo – vazio.

"-Parabéns aos noivos e… É muito lindo o amor e…Todas as pessoas se deviam casar… Mas só casar se se amarem mesmo… porque casar sem amor não é nada bonito…"

"-Calma Weasley." – Sussurrou Draco.

"-Deixa-me falar Malfoy! Ora! O casamento é uma coisa sagrada! E as pessoas deviam respeitá-lo! E se não se amam não deviam casar…"

Os convidados olhavam-na atónitos, especialmente os que a conheciam bem. Nunca Ginevra Weasley fora vista bêbada.

"-Vamos dar uma volta Weasley." – Disse Draco, levantando-se e puxando-a levemente pela mão.

"-Parabéns aos noivos!" – Gritou antes que Draco a afastasse dos convidados – "Porque é que me tiraste dali?!" – Perguntou irritada.

Percebeu estar num quarto, mesmo não distinguindo qual deles era.

"-O meu discurso estava a ser fantástico!"

"-Se fores louca, sim, estava a ser fantástico. Se estiveres bêbada, estava a ser ridículo."

"-Estou mal disposta." – Comentou atirando-se de costas para a cama grande que ocupava a maior parte do quarto.

"-Senta-te e respira devagar. Vais ver que ajuda."

"-Como é que tu sabes tanto disto?"

"-Experimenta a sair com o Zabini e logo vais entender." – Respondeu sentando-se ao lado dela.

"-Ele é boa pessoa?"

"-Porquê a pergunta?"

"-Ele e a Luna estão a pensar em casar. Não quero que ela se case com um qualquer."

"-Não te preocupes, ela vai ficar bem."

"-Achas mesmo que eu vou ficar sozinha para sempre?" – Perguntou deitando-se de novo na cama.

"-Fica direita." – Ordenou puxando-a pela mão.

"-Sou assim tão chata que nenhum homem me quer?"

"-Já não sabes o que estás a dizer."

"-Eu sei…Os meus últimos cinco encontros foram com homens comprometidos ou casados. E eu só reparei quando as namoradas ou as mulheres deles apareceram. Eu sou um desastre!"

"-Há muitos homens livres no mundo…"

E depois daquele momento o mundo podia acabar. Um Malfoy a dar apoio psicológico a uma Weasley com uma crise amorosa! O mundo não podia durar muito mais.

"-Eu quero voltar para a festa!"

"-Não estás em condições. Vais tropeçar ou cair se te levantares, vais ficar mais enjoada, vais ficar tonta e só vais dizer asneiras. É melhor que ninguém te veja até parte da bebedeira passe."

"-Ainda demora muito?"

"-Pelo que tu bebeste?! Tens sorte de não estares bêbeda amanhã."

"-Quero dançar!"

"-Não sejas louca Weasley. Não te aguentas em pé nem para andar quanto mais para dançar."

"-Mas eu quero dançar!" – Disse pondo-se de pé.

Estava tonta, bem mais do que podia imaginar. Não teria ficado de pé se Draco não a tivesse amparado.

"-Eu disse-te que não ias conseguir dançar."

"-Se me segurares com força, eu consigo."

"-E porque é que eu vou dançar contigo?"

"-E porque é que não vais?"

Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso e um abraço suave, os braços em torno da cintura. Quem visse julgá-los ia loucos, ali, abraçados no meio do quarto, a moverem-se lentamente ao som de uma música inexistente. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente o perfume forte dele.

"-Eu não quero tomar conta dos meus sobrinhos para sempre."

"-Talvez não tenhas de fazer isso…" – Respondeu abraçando-a com mais força – "Cuidado com os meus pés." – Avisou fazendo-a rir – "Acho que já chega de dança, precisas de te sentar."

Não discutiu. Estava muito tonta e enjoada e por mais que estivesse a gostar da "dança", não suportava continuar de pé.

"-Obrigada." – Murmurou cobrindo a face com as mãos.

Ele massajou as costas dela, lentamente, como tinha feito no jardim. De repente e sem que os toques leves dele lhe chegassem, destapou a cara e beijou-o. Foi um beijo lento, delicado, que durou o que pareceu uma eternidade.

"-Cuidado Ginevra, podes arrepender-te pela manhã." – Murmurou com a testa colada à dela.

"-Faltam muitas horas para que seja de manhã." – Respondeu no mesmo tom, retomando o beijo que ele quebrara.

E esqueceram o mundo lá fora. Esqueceram o casamento, os convidados, os noivos e a felicidade dos outros. Concentraram-se neles próprios e naquele momento que seria único.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Achas que agora já podes ficar ao pé de mim?"

"-Tenho a certeza que o Neville e a Pansy não se vão importar se eu trocar de mesa para ficar perto de ti. O que achaste do casamento?"

"-Eu lá sei Mione, é só mais um. Mas ainda bem que o nosso não foi assim."

"-E porquê?"

"-Não aguentava ter ficado aquele tempo todo de mão dada contigo se te beijar…" – Respondeu beijando-a levemente.

"-Tens razão." – Murmurou com as lágrimas nos olhos.

"-Hei! O que foi?"

"-Os casamentos são tão emocionantes!"

"-Promete-me que este será o único filho que vamos ter."

"-Porquê? Estou assim tão horrível que não me queres ver grávida novamente?"

"-Não é nada disso querida…Apenas…Céus, é horrível ver-te chorar, nunca sei o que fazer!"

"-Eu sou assim tão feia quando choro?"

"-Nada disso! De umas vez por todas, tu não és ou poderás vir a ser feia! Mas é aflitivo ver-te a chorar. Afinal o que se faz quando uma mulher grávida chora?"

"-Dá-se atenção e carinho."

"-Acho que sou capaz de fazer isso." – Respondeu com um sorriso abraçando-a.

"-Porque é que nos casámos?" – Perguntou de repente fazendo-o rir.

"-Porque eu sou louco por ti e a única maneira de te fazer morar comigo era o casamento."

"-Só por isso?"

"-Porque te amo mais que tudo, mais que os Chudley Cannons e mais do que bolo de chocolate. E porque não conseguia fazer nada se não estivesse contigo. E porque é que tu casaste comigo?"

"-Porque adoro o teu jeito tonto, os teus acessos de ciúmes, a forma como as tuas orelhas ficam vermelhas quando ficas envergonhado. Porque amo quando me acordas com beijos suaves, quando me ofereces chocolates ou quando me tiras um livro das mãos para que te dê atenção." – Respondeu com um sorriso beijando-o suavemente -"Onde estará a Ginny?"

"-Não sei… E por muito que odeie o Malfoy, ainda bem que ele a levou. Se ela continuasse aquele discurso…"

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

Ele beijava-a com desejo e paixão. Por mais que lhe quisesse resistir não era capaz. Não quando as mãos dela deslizavam sedutoramente pelo seu peito.

"-Tu estás bêbada." – Comentou tentando alcançar os delicados laços que mantinham o vestido dela no lugar.

"-E tu não estás."

"-Vais arrepender-te!"

"-Ao menos não vou acordar ao lado de um homem horrivelmente feio." – As suas mãos tinham finalmente decidido "cooperar" e a tarefa de abrir os botões da camisa dele estava a ser mais fácil.

Ele riu, conseguindo por fim desfazer os primeiros laços do vestido.

"-Para quê um vestido tão complicado?"

"-Para tornar estes momentos mais difíceis e me dar tempo de ir embora se for errado."

"-Esta é a altura de ir embora?"

"-Se fosse eu já não estava aqui."

As mãos dele desceram pelas laterais do corpo da ruiva, fazendo cair o vestido claro. Já não resistia agora, já não queria resistir, estar com ela estava a ser bem melhor do que imaginara.

Inclinou-se sobre ele fazendo-o deitar-se na cama. Draco sorriu sarcástico contra os lábios dela – podia deixá-la controlar a situação, por uns minutos.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Luna!" – Murmurou agitado.

"-Sim?"

"-Não te faças de ingénua!"

"-Ora, o que fiz eu de errado?"

"-Estás a provocar-me" – Disse afastando a mão dela da sua perna – "Estamos num casamento, não é apropriado."

"-Pensei que querias que nos vissem juntos." – Respondeu com um sorriso.

"-Mas não desta maneira… isto são intimidades…Não são para ser vistas pelos outros."

"-Qual é o mal que eu beijar o meu namorado… tocar o meu namorado… provocar o meu namorado?"

"-Nenhum…" – Respondeu com dificuldade sentido as mãos dela deslizar pelo seu peito.

"-Bem me parecia…"

"-Vamos sair daqui." – Decidiu levantando-se e pegando na mão dela.

"-Vamos onde?"

"-Não sei. Um sitio qualquer. O que interessa?!"

"-Absolutamente nada." – Respondeu guiando-o pelo jardim.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Vai demorar?"

"-Shhhhhh…" – Murmurou pressionando o dedo indicador contra os lábios dele.

Lentamente desabotoou a camisa dele, deixando-o ainda mais impaciente.

"-Se ao menos não fosses um Malfoy…" – Murmurou, ao tocar lentamente os peitorais dele.

"-E qual é o problema de eu ser um Malfoy?"

Ela podia estar bêbada, mas ainda assim aquele comentário tinha ferido o seu ego. Não havia nada que ele tivesse mais orgulho do que ser um Malfoy.

"-Se não fosses um Malfoy… era mais fácil… mais perfeito…mais certo…"

Ele afastou-a e levantou-se da cama.

"-Onde é que vais… ainda não acabámos…"

"-Pega no vestido Weasley." – Disse num tom que beirava uma ordem.

"-Mas…"

"-Ao contrário do que possas pensar os Malfoy não precisam de tirar vantagem de mulheres bêbadas…"

Parecia irritado, ofendido. Já tinha abotoado todos os botões da sua camisa e olhava-a com impaciência.

"-Ou te vestes nos próximos segundos ou deixo-te aqui sozinha e terás de encontrar o caminho para a festa aos trambolhões."

"-Tudo bem…" – Murmurou vestindo-se com dificuldade.

Ele pegou-a pela mão e encaminhou-a pelas escadas a baixo. Não falaram um com o outro, nem mesmo quando repararam em Blaise e Luna numa situação meio comprometedora num local recôndito do jardim.

"-Vê se tomas conta da tua irmã que eu não tenho nível para ajudar uma Weasley." – Disse irritado sentando-a numa cadeira, ao lado de Ron e de Hermione.

"-O que é que te aconteceu Ginny?" – Perguntou Ron preocupado – "O Malfoy fez algo contigo?"

"-Antes tivesse feito…" – Murmurou, afundando a cara nas próprias mãos.

**Ö – 10 – Ö**

"-Neville temos de falar."

"-Diz…"

"-Aqui não… tenho algo importante para te dizer."

"-Mas querida, não podemos sair assim do meio do casamento."

"-É o nosso casamento, podemos sair quando quisermos."

"-Tudo bem… Vamos até à estufa de Inverno." – Pegou na mão dela, caminhando em direcção à imponente estufa de Inverno.

Dentro da grande estrutura de vidro o cheiro das flores era ainda mais intenso que no jardim. O perfume dos amores-perfeitos, das orquídeas e das violetas misturava-se tornando o ambiente calmo e acolhedor.

"-O que tens para me dizer…"

"-Tu sabes que eu não te quero magoar… mas eu tenho tanto medo…"

"-Medo do quê?"

"-Do que os outros possam dizer. Não quero que digam que me casei contigo por interesse. O meu único interesse é fazer-te feliz."

"-Eu sei que não me amas e também sem que não tens grandes interesses em relação a mim."

"-Eu…"

"-Deixa-me acabar. Eu sei que um dia vais querer ir embora, vai querer ter uma família com outro. E isso não me aflige. Estou disposto a ficar contigo até que isso aconteça… Seja daqui a um mês seja daqui a dez anos."

"-Obrigada…" – Murmurou abraçando-o com força – "Sabes que um dia vais encontrar a pessoa certa para ti, não sabes?"

"-Eu já encontrei… estou casado com ela."

_Casamento também significa harmonia e felicidade e ainda medo e ansiedade. Mas aquele significava muito mais do que isso. _

_Para Pansy aquele casamento significava segurança e acima de tudo amizade. Para Neville era a hipótese de ser feliz, independentemente do custo dessa felicidade. Para Blaise e Luna significava uma nova oportunidade de serem felizes, juntos e com o conhecimento de todos. Para Harry e Lanvander o significado traduziu-se em forma de um empurrão para a sua própria felicidade e casamento. Para Hermione e Ron o significado era outro, o reviver de uma situação pelo qual eles já tinham passado, um lembrar dos motivos pelos quais ficariam juntos para sempre. E tanto para Draco como para Ginny significaria apenas mais um motivo a acrescentar na longa lista de "motivos pelos quais odeio casamentos"._

**Ö – Fim – Ö**

* * *

**Nota Final:** Espero que tenham gostado! Actualizações e novas shorts em breve! Beijos grandes!

Kika Felton87

3/09/08


End file.
